Histoires de loup de deux loups même
by Heera Ookami
Summary: One shot sur Tsume et Toboe faits dans le cadre de la communauté 30 baisers pour la plupart. Update avec le thème 23 ! Bonbon alias, Tsume ! Tu es faible ! XD
1. Bonne nuit

Titre : Comme tout les soirs

Auteur/Artiste : Heera  
Couple : TsumeToboe  
Fandom : Wolf's rain

Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : G  
Thème : 24 Bonne nuit.

Disclaimer : Déjà mon chien qui est moins gros qu'un chat ça prend de la place alors quatre loups --

Comme tous les soirs, la meute ne s'arrête qu'à la nuit tombée.

Comme tous les soirs depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, ils ont avancé toute la journée sans relâche, repoussant leurs limites, oubliant la fatigue et la douleur dans leurs muscles tirés. Motivés par l'idée que chaque mètre parcouru les rapprochait de leur Paradis.

Comme chaque soir, Kiba décide finalement de faire halte pour la nuit. Et la petite troupe se disperse. Hige et Blue partent chasser, Kiba patrouille tandis que Toboe et Cheza installent un campement de fortune, veillés du coin de l'œil par un Tsume en mode j'm'en-foutisme.

Comme tous les soirs, la maigre chasse fut partagée.

Comme tous les soirs, les membres de la troupe se couchent, exténués. L'un après l'autre, les loups et la fille-fleur s'endorment.

Sauf Tsume.

Comme tous les soirs, le loup noir attend.

Comme tous les soirs, le silence est tombé depuis de nombreuses minutes lorsqu'il est troublé par de faibles gémissements.

Comme tous les soirs, le cadet de la troupe commence à s'agiter dans son sommeil.

Comme tous les soirs, il cauchemarde.

Comme tous les soirs, Tsume se lève et le rejoint.

Comme tous les soirs, les tremblements du jeune loup cessent alors qu'il se blottit inconsciemment jusqu'au museau dans la fourrure sombre de son aîné.

Comme tous les soirs, son souffle redevient régulier.

Comme tous les soirs, Tsume pousse un soupir exaspéré et, oh si peu ! attendri.

Comme tous les soirs, il donna un petit coup de langue entre les oreilles pointues de son jeune compagnon, baiser lupin qui resterait sans témoin.

Comme tous les soirs, le loup noir repose sa tête sur le sol et referme les yeux.

Comme tous les soirs, maintenant il peut dormir.


	2. Dites aaah

Titre : Mais tu vas l'ouvrir oui ?

Auteur/Artiste : Heera

Couple : TsumeToboe

Fandom : Wolf's rain

Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : G

Thème : 18 Dites aah…

Disclaimer : Oh rage, oh désespoir, oh absence de loups dans mes tiroirs !

- Ouvre la bouche…

- Mais ouvre enfin !

Seul un grondement têtu et furieux répondit à la demande.

Ca faisait un moment que Kiba s'était désintéressé de la question et seul Hige et Cheza tentaient encore de faire entendre raison au loup noir.

Peine perdue, celui-ci donnait une fois de plus la preuve de son caractère renfrogné et, ainsi pensait Hige, prise de tête.

Dans son coin, Blue se marrait bien tandis que Toboe regardait la scène en semblant se demander s'il devait intervenir, gêné du comportement de son aîné à la cicatrice.

Hige voulut forcer son compagnon de meute à obéir, mais le fait de manquer de se faire arracher une oreille le calma assez rapidement…

- M'oblige pas à utiliser les grands moyens Tsume !

Seul un regard hautain et glacial lui répondit. Alors Hige se tourna avec un soupir exaspéré vers le cadet de la petite troupe.

- Approche Toboe.

Le jeune loup ouvrit de grands yeux et recula d'un pas tandis que le loup noir jetait un regard méfiant au brun-roux.

- Hein ?

- Approche s'il te plait.

- Moi ? Mais…D'accord….

Il ne voyait pas du tout ce que Hige prévoyait de faire de lui mais obéit. En hésitant certes, mais il avança quand même. Il n'était qu'à quelques pas lorsque le loup roux le saisit par la nuque et… ah bah non il rêvait pas ! plaquait ses lèvres sur celles du loup noir.

Deux secondes après, Toboe se retrouvait le derrière par terre sous le coup de la surprise, rouge de confusion.

- Mais… mais… Higeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Tsume s'apprêtait à faire part de son opinion de manière bien plus « éclatante » mais à peine avait il entrouvert les crocs que la main fine de Cheza se faufilait dans sa gueule. Et vu qu'il allait pas bouffer leur guide, il se tint à carreaux. Peu après, elle se retirait, un petit éclat blanc et dur entre les doigts.

Le loup noir bailla et claqua plusieurs fois des mâchoires pour se les remettre en place, fusillant du regard Hige qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, ça t'apprendra à t'enfiler les os de lapins un peu moins vite.


	3. Course folle

Titre : Course folle

Auteur/Artiste : Heera

Couple : TsumeToboe

Fandom : Wolf's rain

Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) :

Thème : 9Course folle

Disclaimer : Si je vous disais qu'ils ont tout fait pour m'appartenir et que leur proprio légal à finalement accepté… vous me croiriez ? Nan ? C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…. Et le plus triste, c'est que vous auriez raison de pas me croire…. TT

Hige courait.

Remarquez, c'est pas comme si il avait le choix… si il l'avait eu, il ne se serait pas amusé à courir comme un dératé dans des flaques de boue au milieu de la nuit… Sauf qu'on lui avait pas demandé son avis…

Sans ralentir sa course, le loup au collier jeta un œil sur son compagnon, se demandant si celui-ci apprécierait qu'il lui fausse compagnie.

Mouais… probablement pas en fait….

Le pire, c'est probablement que dans un certain sens, c'était de sa faute à lui et à son coté grande gueule. Attention « grande gueule » pas « prétentieux » car après tout, ce n'était que la stricte vérité…. Ce qui lui avait valu cette promenade d'ailleurs.

Gardant un œil sur la route et la truffe en alerte, il se rappela de quelle manière il s'était retrouvé dans cette galère.

Il était en train de dormir du sommeil du juste, Il était un juste, parole ! Un juste, un sex-symbol et une victime. Surtout une victime, y'avait qu'à voir ce qui avait suivi pour en être sûr.

Il s'était fait réveiller par cette sombre brute de Tsume. Ce barbare, ce vandale, ce béotien qui l'avait secoué jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre - difficilement – les yeux. Et là, la question qui tue.

- Suis moi.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'était pas une question, c'était un ordre… et vu la tête que tirait l'autre empaffé, c'était même pas la peine de ne serait-ce que penser à refuser, il tenait encore à ses oreilles après tout. Il s'était quand même permis quelques questions. Du genre où et pourquoi. Réponse : Ils retournaient sur leurs traces et ils avaient quelque chose de très important à retrouver. Ceci avait été dit avait un regard en coin vers leur Chibi perso.

Okayyyy… Visiblement l'air désemparé de leur benjamin avait quand même été remarqué par le loup gris malgré les efforts du jeune loup et avait même atteint le pseudo cœur de pierre du ronchon de service. Il avait préféré se taire et suivre le mouvement, quittant leur planque sur le bout des pattes.

Etait-ce de sa faute si il était un génie du reniflement ?

Etait-ce de sa faute si l'autre brute avait chopé un rhume à cause de mauvais temps ? Rhume qui l'empêchait de s'occuper de ça tout seul ? Non, bien sur que non ? C'est bien ce qu'il disait, il était une victime.

Une pauvre victime qui en avait ras les pattes de remonter une piste à moitié effacée par la pluie.

Trop cool ! Sisi ! Et même qu'il était presque pas ironique quand il disait ça !

Bref.

Il courait.

Et puis courait.

Et puis reniflait.

Et puis recourait…

Et voulait dormir aussi… accessoirement…

Et puis une odeur un peu plus importante que les autres. Hige stoppa net, truffe en l'air, fourragea dans les buissons qui parsemaient le coin et…

- TSUME ! Ramènes toi par ici !

Après ils étaient rentrés. Sous la pluie qui avait recommencé à tomber – bien entendu - Hige s'était laissé tomber dans un coin, bien décidé à profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qu'il pourrait avoir.

Dodo !

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé en fanfare et en sursaut par un pur cri de joie. Le spectacle qui l'attendait le fit grimacer.

Au milieu de la pièce, un Toboe riant aux éclats était pendu au cou d'un Tsume qui tentait de garder contenance, tandis que le chibi parsemait son visage de baisers entrecoupés de « merci ! » tout en serrant contre lui ses chers bracelets qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de paumer la veille sans oser retourner sur ses pas quand il l'avait remarqué, sûrement pour ne pas les ralentir.

Mais bon, en attendant, lui n'avait droit à aucuns remerciements alors qu'il avait plus que participer.

C'était bien la peine de courir comme un dératé toute la nuit tiens ! Même pas juste…


	4. Rapport de mission

Titre : Rapport n° 575147

Auteur/Artiste : Heera

Couple : TsumeToboe

Fandom : Wolf's rain

Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) :

Thème : 21 / Violence, pillage, extorsion

Disclaimer : Gregorio Barsen est à moi... son équipe aussi... même si eux j'ai envie de les jeter au fond d'un trou et les enterrer vivant v.v

Agent : Gregorio Barsen

Matricule : 575147

Poste : Expert radar et système de surveillance

Accréditation : Niveau D

Rapport : 351

Concernant la mission : CANIS LUPUS

Niveau confidentialité : AA

La mission dont je dois rendre compte aujourd'hui a commencé le 16 novembre. Le colonel Chel a pris la tête de l'équipe. Celle-ci était composé du sous-lieutenant Lag, bras droit du colonel et expert en explosif et des premières classes Pincen et Dors, respectivement experts en filature et tir. J'étais pour ma part, chargé du radar et des systèmes de surveillance. Nous avons pris la route à 6 heures GTM.

Nous étions chargés de suivre une meute de loups. C'est à cette occasion que j'ai découvert que cet animal légendaire n'avait pas disparu de la surface de la Terre, qu'il avait survécu en se fondant parmi les humains par le biais d'illusions. Nous devions suivre leur route, et si les ordres étaient tels, la décimer. Notre filature était facilitée par l'invention du professeur Pinad, un produit qui permet de "gommer" l'odeur humaine. Il nous suffisait donc de ne pas nous faire voir ni entendre.

La première semaine se déroula tout à fait normalement. La meute semblait se diriger vers un point précis et nous les suivions jour après jour. Peu à peu, grâce au radar et à mes petites caméras espions j'ai appris à les connaître.

Cette meute se composait de quatre membres. Celui que l'on pouvait considérer comme l'alpha se nommait Kiba. Il n'était pas très bavard mais le plus déterminé. Il y avait aussi Hige, le plus sociable des quatre peut-être. C'est le plus souvent lui qui calmait les querelles naissant entre Kiba et Tsume, le troisième du lot, un solitaire hargneux qui semblait lui-même se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Et puis le dernier, le plus jeune, Toboe. Celui-là, il était du genre paumé. Sensible, maladroit, un peu peureux. Cherchant toujours à faire de son mieux, Bizarrement, c'est à cause de lui que la mission à basculé.

Huit jours après notre départ, il est tombé sur nous par hasard, nous pensions avoir pris toutes les précautions nécessaires mais ça n'a pas été suffisant et il est apparu en plein milieu du camp d'un seul coup. Pincen et Dors ont réagi sur le champ et l'ont capturé avant qu'il ait pu s'enfuir et l'ont empêché de donner l'alarme.

Un problème s'est alors posé. Nous ne pouvions pas le garder prisonnier sans attirer l'attention des trois autres, ni le relâcher, il serait allé les prévenir. Suivant les consignes, si nous nous faisions repérer, nous devions les éliminer. Nous discutions de cette solution sans vraiment faire attention que le jeune loup nous entendait. Sauf Lag. Lag a vu que l'hypothèse que sa meute meure terrifiait Toboe. C'est là que tout a commencé.

Je ne sais pas d'où il a sorti une idée pareille, mais avec l'accord du colonel il a proposé un marché au jeune loup. Si celui-ci promettait de ne rien dire, il était libéré et ses compagnons ne risquaient rien. Ca semblait correct, après tout nous n'étions là qu'en mission d'observation.

Mais Dors et Pincen ont également eu une idée. Comme je l'ai dit, ils sont tous les deux première classe et ce, malgré des nombreuses années de service. Il y a une explication à ça. Dors et Pincen sont deux créatures aux bas instincts, inutilement violents. Et voilà une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se défouler. J'ignore comment ils s'y sont pris, mais le fait est que le colonel et le sous-lieutenant ne se sont pas opposés à ce qui suivit.

Dars et Pincen ont rajouté une clause à l'accord. Toboe devait tout simplement leur servir de punching ball.

J'ai bien tenté de m'y opposer mais sans succès, ils refusèrent de m'écouter. De son coté, Toboe, mort de peur à l'idée qu'on s'en prenne à sa meute a accepté.

Une routine ignoble s'est alors installée. Tous les matins, Toboe se levait avant ses compagnons et nous rejoignait. Dars et Pincen "s'amusaient". Au bout de quatre jours, le colonel et le sous-lieutenant se sont joints à eux. Le jeune loup s'en sortait dans un état lamentable, coupures, écorchures et bleus finirent par couvrir la quasi-totalité de son corps. Lorsque le temps me le permettait, je le soignais de mon mieux. Ils n'ont jamais essayé de m'en empêcher, je suppose qu'ils pensaient que c'était préférable pour la suite de la mission.

Parfois mes coéquipiers ne voyaient pas le temps passer et Toboe devait répondre de son absence à Hige. Où il était passé, comment il s'était fait ces blessures. Il était allé se promener. Il était tombé. Oui encore. Ensuite il encaissait sans broncher le regard froid de Kiba, le rire moqueur d'Hige et le regard méprisant de Tsume.

Je commençais à me demander combien de temps encore il allait tenir. Aux blessures physiques, s'ajoutaient la peur. Dors et Pincen ne perdant pas une occasion de lui rappeler, qu'au moindre faux pas, c'était tout la meute qui payait.

Et la honte. La honte que je voyais dans ses regards baissés face à ses compagnons.

Tout cela à pris fin treize jours après son commencement.

Alors que mes coéquipiers brutalisaient la "boule de poils" comme ils l'appelaient, je surveillais mes radars, un moyen comme un autre d'oublier les bruits de coups et les gémissements de douleur ainsi que mon incapacité à stopper tout ça. C'est comme ça que je l'ai vu. Mes caméras me renvoyèrent l'image de Tsume se réveillant plus tôt que d'habitude, remarquant l'absence de son jeune compagnon.

Et partir à sa recherche. Tout me le confirmait. Les caméras, mon radar, il se rapprochait de plus en plus. J'aurais dû avertir le colonel, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je me suis contenté de suivre l'avancée du loup, recroquevillé sur moi-même devant mes instruments, misant tout mes espoirs sur une silhouette noire et un petit point vert.

Et il a bondi parmi nous. Tout est allé très vite. Lag a été le premier a tomber, la gorge arrachée, le visage crispé de douleur et d'incompréhension. Chel, Dors et Pincen ont bondi sur leur armes mais ils n'ont pas été assez rapide, deux secondes après Lag, ils subissaient le même sort que le sous-lieutenant.

Quelques secondes avaient suffi, tout était terminé. Le spectacle était atroce, j'avait même reçu une partie du sang qui avait giclé sur mon visage. J'avais eu du mal à distinguer Tsume, parfois je voyait un homme armé d'un couteau, puis un loup aux crocs acérés. Recroquevillé dans mon coin, mort de peur, je l'ai vu se rapprocher de Toboe.

J'ai vu Tsume, ou plutôt son illusion, s'accroupir à côté du corps tremblant d'un jeune garçon et embrasser chaque blessure. Je suppose qu'en réalité, sans ses illusions, j'aurais vu un loup lécher les blessures d'un autre loup, leur manière à eux de désinfecter les plaies si mes souvenirs de cours de biologie sont bons.

Moi, je tremblais de tous mes membres, encore choqué par le carnage qui venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux. C'est peut-être ces tremblements ou alors le bruit de mes dents s'entrechoquant qui attira l'attention de Tsume.

Il s'est lentement avancé vers moi, sa lame à la main. Il avait le regard glacé, braqué sur moi. J'allais y passer. J'aurais dû y passer.

Mais Toboe l'a stoppé. Et Tsume s'est détourné de moi. Je l'ai vu prendre le petit corps dans ses bras.. enfin... toujours cette histoire d'illusion quoi.. c'est difficile à expliquer.

Ils sont partis sans m'adresser un regard de plus. Dès qu'ils ont disparu de ma vue, j'ai attrapé mon radar. Je les ai vu rejoindre leur deux compagnons, puis s'éloigner pour finalement disparaître totalement du champ d'action de mon instrument. Je me souviens d'une chose, jusqu'à ce que mon instrument devienne inutile, les signaux représentant Tsume et Toboe n'en formaient qu'un. Un seul petit point vert.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai mis à me remettre de ce qui venait d'arriver mais quand j'ai repris mes esprits, j'ai remballé ce qui pouvait l'être et que je pouvais transporter et je me suis dirigé vers la cité la plus proche pour rendre compte de l'échec de la mission.

Je jure en mon âme et conscience de n'avoir rapporté que la stricte vérité.

Le 5 décembre. Grégorio Barsen.

Dans la petit pièce qui servait de salle d'interrogatoire, un jeune homme aux traits tirés releva les yeux des mots qu'il venait d'écrire et posa son crayon à coté de la feuille. Il poussa un soupir las et se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise inconfortable où il était assis.

C'était fini.

Et il avait appris une vérité que peu de gens connaissaient ou plutôt ne voulaient pas reconnaître. Le cœur d'un loup, le cœur d'un animal, était plus pur que celui de bien des humains. Il ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux du jeune rescapé que si la situation avait été inversée, les humains, si purs, si bons, avec leur jolie "âme" n'auraient peut-être eu aucun complexe à exterminer toute la meute.

La tête renversée en arrière, il posa un bras en travers de son visage. Il allait partir. Sa carrière dans l'armée était de toute façon terminée alors il allait s'en aller. Loin des cités. D'autres loups existaient, étaient pourchassés, tués. Il allait les chercher, les aider.

Les protéger, comme un jeune loup en sang l'avait protégé lui.


	5. Rouge

Titre : Une question toute simple.

Auteur/Artiste : Heera

Couple : TsumeToboe

Fandom : Wolf's rain

Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : PG

Thème : 19Rouge

Disclaimer : zieute à droite zieute à gauche s'éloigne à pas chassé touuuuuuuuut doucement puis se carapate en quatrième vitesse en ricanant MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Jamais je n'avouerais qu'ils ne sont pas à moi !

Pour avoir la réponse à cette question, il suffisait à Tsume de jeter un regard à sa gauche, sur l'adolescent endormi contre lui comme à son habitude.

Celui tendre de ses pommettes lorsqu'il est gêné.

Celui un peu plus profond de son front lorsque Hige se moque de lui ou qu'on le le prends pas au sérieux.

Celui de ses joues lorsqu'il est essoufflé après une course... ou autre chose...

Celui de ses lèvres lorsqu'il les goûte trop.

Celui du soleil qui vit naître leur relation. Une dispute où les non-dits avaient été dévoilés.

Celui qu'avait du prendre sa joue lorsque Toboe l'avait giflé la première et dernière fois qu'il avait voulu mettre un terme à leur histoire, arguant le jeune âge de l'adolescent, le fait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il le ferait souffrir. Le trahirait comme il avait trahi sa meute.

Le rouge de la gorge fine lorsqu'il ne peut s'empêcher de le marquer comme sien.

- Bon alors, tu réponds ? C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

Tsume releva son regard vers les deux autres membres de la meute.

- Noir.

Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.


	6. Retour à la maison

Titre : Ma place

Auteur/Artiste : Heera

Couple : TsumeToboe

Fandom : Wolf's rain

Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : G

Thème : 20 Retour à la maison

Disclaimer : TTTTTT C'est bon, c'est assez explicite comme ça ? v.v

Couché en boule sur un canapé, un jeune adolescent pousse un soupir tout en suivant d'un oeil désintéressé les images qui défilent sur l'écran de télévision.

Toboe a seize ans, d'apparence chétive, il a des yeux bruns et les yeux d'un marron très doux. Son visage est très expressif, peur, gène, colère, joie et peine se lisent comme dans un livre ouvert. Il est incapable de cacher ses émotions. Il aime beaucoup de chose, en déteste très peu.

Il rêve aussi. De pleine lune, de loups courant sous les étoiles et de fleur d'une beauté éclatante. Ses songes sont teintés de sang, de peur, de fuite et de combats sans fin et puis d'autre chose, quelque chose dont il n'arrive jamais à se souvenir et qui lui laisse un sentiment de manque.

Comme tout les adolescents de son âge, il ressent un certain mal être, ne se sent pas à sa place. Sa grand mère appelle ça sa "crise d'adolescence", elle dit que c'est normal, tout le monde passe par là.

Est-ce normal aussi de sentir son sang circuler plus vite, son coeur battre plus fort à chaque pleine lune ?

Est-ce normal ce sentiment que quelque chose l'attend ?

Il n'ose pas demander.

Mais ce jour là, seul chez lui, il se pose des questions. Pourquoi ne se sent-il pas chez lui dans cette maison où il a pourtant toujours vécu ? Dans cette rue qu'il connaît par coeur, où habitent tous ses amis qu'il connaît depuis la maternelle ?

Si Toboe n'était pas d'un tempérament aussi calme, il en ficherait des coups de poings dans le mur.

Les publicités laissent place aux informations. Braquage dans une banque du centre ville, une guerre civile dans un pays lointain. L'arrestation de criminels.

Avec un grognement d'ennui, Toboe tends la main vers la télécommande pour changer de chaîne mais suspend finalement son geste et se redresse. La caméra vient de faire un gros plan sur les criminels en question. Ils sont quatre. Trois hommes et une femme. Deux des hommes et la femme semblent avoir dans les 18 ans, le dernier frise plutôt la vingtaine. La fille, malgré ses cheveux noirs et sa peau mate à les yeux d'un bleu profond. Elle a l'air sure d'elle malgré ses menottes. A coté d'elle, un visage aux traits arrondis et à l'air chaleureux, difficile de le prendre pour un criminel. La troisième donne de grands coups de ses mains menottés dans tout les sens pour échapper à la prise des hommes en uniforme. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs autour de lui. Et le dernier. Le plus âgé. Celui qui a interpellé l'attention de Toboe. Il a comme la fille la peau très mate, contrastant avec une chevelure blanche comme neige. Son col laisse entrevoir un bout de cicatrice. Son regard est à la fois calme et glacé. Fascinant. Soudain l'excité de la bande arrive à échapper aux mains des policiers et bondit hors champ de la caméra qui s'empresse de suivre le mouvement. Mais il n'a pas prit la suite, il tente de s'approcher d'une cinquième personne, entourée d'un cordon d'hommes en costard cravate. Il lui hurle des mots que le discours du journaliste couvre. La personne en question, une frêle jeune fille au teint pale lui adresse un sourire rassurant tandis que les hommes en noir la poussa dans une voiture. Puis la garçon se fait remettre la main dessus et ramener parmi les trois autres.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Toboe note mentalement le nom de la prison où les quatre jeunes gens resteront en attendant leur transfert le lendemain.

C'est instinctivement qu'il agit lorsque le soir même il sort de la maison sans attirer l'attention de ses parents. Une heure plus tard, il est accroupi au coin d'un mur et surveille les années et venues. Une large main qui se pose sur son épaule le fait sursauter violemment et il se retourne, se retrouvant à dévisager d'un air perplexe le bonhomme à l'allure négligée qui s'est accroupie derrière lui sans qu'il le remarque et qui lui adresse un sourire en coin.

- Tu te décides enfin à arriver mon garçon ?

Toboe cligne des yeux d'incompréhension. De quoi parle cet homme ? Sans se soucier de savoir que l'adolescent ne voit pas de quoi il parle, le bonhomme continu.

- Ma fille et tes amis sont encore là. Faudrait peut être les faire sortir. T'es prêt ?

"Ses" potes ? Il les connaît pas ces types ! Mais il est vrai qu'il est venu là pour les libérer après tout, alors il hoche la tête. Avec un sourire satisfait face à cette réaction, l'inconnu se mets à lui expliquer son plan et ils se séparent.

Toboe pénètre dans le commissariat, se plaçant le plus prêt possible des cellules où il entrevoit les quatre personnes vues à la télé. La brune et celui avec la tête sympa tentent de calmer celui au regard mauvais qui pour le moment arpente la cellule comme un ours en cage. Le dernier, l'albinos, est assis dans un coin, les bras croisées sur la poitrine; la tête penchée en avant et les yeux fermés. Au moment où Toboe se dit qu'il doit dormir, le jeune homme redresse la tête et plante son regard dans celui de l'adolescent qui sursaute par surprise.

A ce moment là, un brouhaha en provenance de l'accueil perturbe le calme déjà relatif des lieux, attirant l'attention générale, comme prévu. Alors Toboe se glisse vers le panneau contrôlant les ouvertures et fermetures des cellules. Parmi eux, un gros rouge, permettant d'après le bonhomme, d'ouvrir toutes les cellules en cas d'urgence. Celui là, Toboe le presse d'un air décidé.

Dans le commissariat, le chaos est indescriptible, les policiers tentent de stopper le plus de prisonniers possibles. Tout le monde hurle dans tout les sens, surtout quand la sirène, discrètement tiré par Toboe, se mets en route également.

Alors tout le monde se mets à courir vers la sortie, l'adolescent y compris, lequel se fait brusquement bousculer par une silhouette pressée de sortir. Mais avant qu'il ne se retrouve par terre, Toboe se fait stopper par un bras autour de sa taille.

Relevant la tête, il se retrouve nez à nez avec l'albinos. Avant qu'il ait pu le remercier, l'homme le remet sur pied et l'attrape par le poignet en reprenant sa course.

Quelques rues plus loin, ils se font rejoindre par les trois autres qui lui sourient dès qu'ils le voient, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, comme si il revenait d'une longue absence.

Soudain, une vieille camionnette s'arrête devant eux, la porte s'ouvre, laissant voir le bonhomme de la rue. La fille monte à l'avant, les autres, Toboe comprit, s'engouffrent derrière tandis que l'engin redémarre en trombe. Toboe se retrouve dans les bras de l'albinos qui entoure sa taille de ses bras pour vraisemblablement lui éviter d'aller embrasser les parois du véhicule. L'adolescent rougit lorsque celui-ci lui murmure une petite phrase au creux de l'oreille. Juste quelques mots, doux et légers comme des baisers à l'impression l'adolescent.

- Bienvenu à la maison.

Alors Toboe répond aux sourires qu'il reçoit. Le sourire tendre de la brune, le sourire 3 000 watts du jovial. Le sourire en coin de l'excité qui a l'air plus sympa comme ça et du vieux qu'il peut voir dans le rétroviseur et puis le sourire des yeux de l'albinos.

Il est dans les bras d'un inconnu, entouré d'inconnus qu'il vient d'aider à s'échapper de prison, les sirènes commencent à se faire entendre. Il ne sait pas où tout ça va le mener et pourtant il ne s'est jamais sentit autant chez lui.


	7. Premier baiser

Titre : Premier baiser  
Auteur/Artiste : Heera  
Couple : TsumeToboe  
Fandom : Wolf's rain  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : PG  
Thème : 30Baiser  
Disclaimer : prends une pièce Pile ils sont pas à moi, face, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. lance la pièce en l'air, la rattrappe Pile. Ils ne sont pas à moi v.v  
Note : chope un micro XD Premiiiiiire baiseeeeeeeer échangéééééééé sur une plaaaaage en étéééééé premier émoi, toi et moi qui vient nous emporteeer XD MOUAHAHAHAHAHA  
Note 2 : Hige est un pervers XD

- C'est vrai ?

Devant l'air ébahi de son jeune compagnon, Hige se permit un sourire amusé.

- Tout à fait. C'est la clé de tout. Du moins au début.  
- Mais c'est bizarre... je veux dire... c'est si important que ça ? Pour les filles ou les garçons ?

Le loup au collier hocha la tête, sûr de lui.

- Garçon ou fille. C'est pareil.

Il s'amusa quelques secondes de l'expression sceptique puis songeuse de Toboe avant de poursuivre.

- Bien sûr, il y a d'autres choses à prendre en compte. Mais le premier baiser entre deux personnes, ça c'est important. S'il foire, il y a de grandes chances que la relation foire aussi.

Il camoufla sous un raclement de gorge le ricanement qui lui vint en voyant la tête de l'adolescent. Visiblement ça cogitait dur là dedans.

- Apprends moi !

Sous l'assaut verbal aussi brutal qu'inattendu, Hige eut le reflexe de faire un pas en arrière. C'était quoi ce ton sûr de lui et décidé ? Où qu'il était passé leur petit timide à eux ?

- Tu peux me la refaire là . J'ai pas du tout comprendre.  
- A embrasser ! Apprends moi à embrasser !

Ah ben si, il avait bien compris. Bon. Il était sensé répondre quoi à ça lui ? Il dévisagea la petite bouille qui lui faisait face. Ce gosse était trop kawai et naif pour son bien. D'un autre coté, ce n'était qu'un petit baiser de rien du tout. Hige savait, très bien, à qui Toboe était désireux de faire profiter de cet apprentissage. Il eut un sourire en coin tout en approchant son visage de celui de l'adolescent. Après tout, ce pouvait être une vengeance agréable que de voler le premier baiser de ce petit loup trop innocent pour son bien... comparé à toutes les vacheries que l'autre grosse brute lui sortait plus ou moins régulièrement.

Ce qu'il faudrait lui expliquer par contre, c'est comment il s'était retrouvé par terre. Relevant la tête, il eut sa réponse et sourit en s'installant en tailleur.

- Oh Tsume. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

L'albinos se contenta d'un grondement sourd et fort peu amical avant de se tourner vers leur cadet qui le fixait sans rien comprendre. Ah la la... Leur Toboe était bien gentil mais pas trés perspicace la plupart du temps et cette fois ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

- Il faut toujours être dans ton dos à toi, hein ?

Sous le reproche de son ainé, Toboe rentra la tête dans les épaules, se demandant visiblement où il avait fait une bétise.

Son incompréhension ne s'arrangea pas lorsque le grand loup noir lui attrapa le menton et se mit à l'embrasser d'abord doucement sous le regard ébahi d'Hige, un simple contact des lèvres puis plus profondément sans qu'il ne rencontre de résistance et que l'adolescent ne se mette enfin à lui répondre. Stoppant enfin le baiser, Tsume donna un léger coup de poing sur le haut de crane de l'adolescent.

- Et te laisses plus approcher comme ça par ce pervers d'accord ?

Rouge de confusion, Toboe opina de la tête en balbutiant quelques mots.

- Euh.. d'a.. d'accord... oui..

C'était vexant pour lui ça quand même estima Hige.

Ce point de réglé, Tsume leur tourna le dos, direction... en fait Hige n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait. Et puis Toboe reprit ses esprits et se lança à sa poursuite, les joues encore un peu écarlate et un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

- Eh ! Tsume ! Attends moi !

L'associal de service fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu mais Hige qui en avait vu d'autre, remarqua sans problème qu'il ralentissait le pas et ricana.

Le grand méchant loup s'était fait bouffer par l'agneau visiblement... Avec un sourire en coin, Hige se releva et se dirigea vers leur campement. Y'en a un autre qui avait peut être pas encore eu son premier baiser. Y'avait peut être moyen d'arranger ça !


	8. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences

Titre : Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences

Auteur/Artiste : Heera Ookami

Couple : TsumeToboe

Fandom : Wolf's rain

Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : PG

Thème : #16 / Invincible, sans égal

Disclaimer : nopeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! A pas les louloups moua ! pourtant je les aimes ! Ils seraient heureux avec moua ! TT Par contre le loup brun et le loup blond sont à moi serre loup brun dans ses bras pask l'adore et donne coup de pied au cul de loup blond pask il a attaqué Toboe

Note 1 : rien à voir mais... Ils chantent ensemble ! Ils chantent ensemble ! Et c'est bô ! c'est trop bô ! Y'a pas ! Je les aimes ! Je les adore !

Note 2 : Comprennes la note 1 qui pourra ;;

Heera : Hige... pourquoi as-tu autant d'importance dans mes fics TsumeToboe... tu peux m'expliquer ? Pask moi je sais pas tu vois ! Sur neuf thèmes... t'es pratiquement le perso principal de quatre ! faut pas pousser non plus !

Malgré ce que l'on peut croire, il existe plein de sorte de meute de loups. Sauf qu'on sait quel genre s'est seulement quand on tombe dessus. Et dans ce cas là, en gros y'a trois solutions.

Ils s'en fichent tant que vous vous tenez à carreaux.

Ils vous attaquent , au grand plaisir de certains, et là, Hige ne pensait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout à son camarade à la cicatrice !

Ou ils vous acceuillent gentiment pour la nuit. Plus rare hélas et c'était bien le cas préféré du loup au collier.

Par chance; ce jour là ils étaient tombés sur la troisième catégorie. Il s'agissait de loups citadins pas agressifs et assez sympa pour partager nourriture et lieu de squatte avec eux quatre. Ce dont Hige les remerçiait bien, il était un loup civilisé lui ! Il avait besoin de contact !

Enfin bon, quelque soit la catégorie, tous les regardaient un peu bizarrement quand même, faut dire qu'une meute sans alpha officiel ça a plutôt tendance à perturber les meutes traditionnelles, et on pouvait pas les en blâmer au fond.

Surtout quand ils ont la gentillesse de vous héberger. En échange d'un bon repas, Hige était prêt à pardonner de nombreuses choses il faut avouer... C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il vit qu'un loup brun avec qui il s'était prit d'amitié dévisageait ses compagnons et lui même d'un oeil calculateur, il ne le prit pas du tout mal et se contenta, la bouche à moitié pleine, de lui demander ce qu'il avait. L'autre un peu gêné quand même d'être prit en flagrant délit, haussa les épaules.

- Je me demandais juste lequel de vous quatre est le plus fort de votre meute. Mais j'hésite entre lui (il désigna Tsume) et lui (il désigna Kiba).

Hige avala sa bouchée avec un large sourire.

- T'as tout faux ! Le plus fort de nous quatre c'est... lui !

Et son doigt pointa sans hésitation et sans erreur possible leur chibi perso qui somnolait prêt du feu.

-Ce morveux ?

Un loup aux poils blonds s'était joint à la conversation et l'expression hautaine qu'il arborait ne plus pas à Hige mais celui ci n'en perdit pas son sourire. Au contraire !

- J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il est invincible !

Le blond jugea le jeune loup du regard, pas convaincu du tout avant d'arborer un sourire un poil sadique.

- Je vais aller juger ça par moi-même.

Hige ne put retenir la grimace qui lui effleura les lèvres.

- J'serais à ta place... j'éviterais franchement.

Sauf que l'autre ne fit même pas mine d'écouter son conseil et se dirigea vers Toboe. Le loup au collier ouvrit ses mains, paumes en l'air avec une expression fataliste.

- Y pourra pas dire que je l'ai pas prévenu.

Le loup brun qui n'avait pas loupé un poil de la discussion lui jeta un regard interrogateur, pas bien convaincu non plus.

- C'est vraiment lui ? J'veux pas dire mais il fait un peu... gringalet dans son genre...

Hige se contenta d'un regard de barge fini et heureux de sa vie avant de lui conseiller de regarder le spectacle.

Toboe se sentait vraiment bien là. Le ventre plein, entouré de plein de loups. Il était au chaud, sans danger immédiat. Et ma foi, c'était bien agréable tout ça. Il en était sur le point de s'endormir de bien être et de fatigue après leur dure journée de marche. Mais il se retenait, il voulait attendre encore un peu que Tsume le rejoigne.

Un coup brutal qui l'envoya bouler sur quelques mètres le tira de ses agréables pensées avec un cri de douleur et il ouvrit des yeux embrumés pour découvrir un grand loup blond à quelques pas de lui et qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur avec un regard hautain.

- Alors comme ça, tu es invincible hein ?

Pas tout à fait réveillé, Toboe ne comprenait pas ce que le blond voulait dire par là et pouvait bien lui vouloir.

- Hein ?

Sauf que visiblement sa réponse n'intéressait pas le blond plus que ça, car celui ci se jeta à sa gorge, babines retroussées et grondement menaçant à l'appui.

Il serait peut être arrivé jusqu'au jeune loup si un tas de poils gris ne l'avait pas intercepté en plein vol pour l'envoyer bouler plus loin, l'épaule en sang pour faire bonne mesure.

Les autres loups ne s'en mélèrent pas, tous témoins que c'est le blond qui avait commencé. Il y eut pas mal de cris de douleurs, et des poils blonds tachés de sang qui volèrent ça et là pendant quelques secondes avant que le loup blond ne déguerpisse sans demander son reste sous les sermonts de ses propres camarades comme quoi il était en tord.

Le loup brun à coté de Hige cligna des yeux, non pas interloqué mais plutôt complètement sur le cul.

- J'ai pas tout compris là...

Le loup au collier, souriant de toutes ses dents, eut la bonne grâce de lui expliquer.

- Tu m'as bien demandé qui était le plus fort de ma meute nan ? Eh bien d'un point de vue technique, la première place se jouerait entre Kiba (regard en direction de leur leader) et Tsume (regard en direction du tas de poils gris d'un peu plus tôt). Perso, j'ai tendance à penser que Tsume est plus fort que Kiba. Kiba est trop gentil au fond alors que Tsume... bah c'est Tsume quoi... Sauf que Toboe (regard attendri sur leur chibi) à réussi à se le mettre dans la poche même s'il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte et que Tsume refuse de se l'avouer. Conclusion, le plus fort, c'est notre chibi !

Le brun regarda Tsume et Toboe se coucher, blottis l'un contre l'autre, et le jeune loup déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du grand loup gris qui passa un bras protecteur autour de lui.

Il cligna de nouveau des yeux.

Il avait pas tout compris là...

FIN

vendredi 26 août 2005. Minuit. (l'heure du crime...)


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Une petite fleur peut en faire perdre une autre

Auteur/Artiste : Heera Ookami

Couple : TsumeToboe

Fandom : Wolf's rain

Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : PG-13

Thème : 11 / Fleur

6 / Entre le rêve et la réalité

5 / J'ai quelque chose à te dire

Disclaimer : Toujours pas... pourtant j'arrête pas de les demander mais on veut pas me les passer...

Note : attention délire psycho et spoiler pour ceux qui ont pas vu le dernier dvd…

Un an et demi. Cela faisait un an et demi qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvé. Et à peu prêt un an que Tsume et lui s'étaient avoué leur sentiment. Mais aussi environ un an qu'ils se contentaient de partager chambre, baisers et légères caresses sans aller plus loin. Et sans être un obsédé de première, ça commençait à faire un peu beaucoup aux yeux de Toboe. Il aimait son compagnon de tout son coeur, d'un amour si fort qu'il avait survécu à des siècles de réincarnation. En plus, ce n'était pas comme si son compagnon ne pensait pas à lui de "cette manière"... car l'albinos pensait à lui de "cette façon" il le savait. Il le voyait à son regard. Sauf qu'il n'allait jamais plus loin. Bien sur, au fond il savait très bien pourquoi son compagnon faisait ça. Ils avaient quatre ans de différence et malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, Tsume ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer comme un "gosse", comme avant. "Gosse" peut être, mais un "gosse" qui se rappelait 'achement bien ses vies antérieures, surtout celle où il était un loup obligé de fuir, de se cacher encore et toujours. Une vie antérieure où il n'avait pas eu le droit de rester un "gosse" très longtemps justement.

Il lui fallait quoi ? Une invitation !

Le regard perdu que Toboe avait jusque là se fixa tout à coup tandis qu'il virait un petit peu au pivoine.

Une invitation ! Et puis quoi encore ! Un streap-tease tant qu'on y était ? non non, il était bien trop timide pour ça.

Ses yeux firent machinalement le tour de la boutique.

Quoique...

Tsume poussa doucement la porte de la chambre pour ne pas déranger son compagnon qui devait déjà dormir. Ce soir, comme une fois tout les mois, il avait du rester plus longtemps au garage avec Kiba et Blue pour faire les comptes et ce n'était pas franchement une activité qui le passionnait. Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, se glisser entre les draps, poser sa tête sur l'oreiller et dormir. Un projet tout simple et très réalisable en l'occurrence, ce qui faisait tout son charme.

Sauf que son oreiller était déjà occupé comme il put le constater à la lueur des réverbères qui filtrait entre les stores. Quatre fleurs y étaient disposées en triangle. Une nielle pour le sommet et un oeillet rose, un oeillet rayé et un sainfoin pour la base.

Il bloqua sur la nielle. Ou plutôt sur sa signification "invitation à la luxure", ça avait le mérite d'être clair, net et précis. Des choses qu'il appréciait en temps normal mais là... bref. Quand aux autres, ça allait déjà un peu mieux. Oeillet rose ; "je vous dis oui ", oeillet rayé "non" et sainfoin "hésitation".

Fronçant les sourcils, il reporta son regard sur Toboe. Couché en chien de fusil, une main sous l'oreiller et l'autre posé devant son visage, le châtain était profondément endormi. Il tendit la main et repoussa l'une des mèches trop longues qui retombaient sur la joue pale et encore un peu ronde de son compagnon. Celui ci se cala un peu plus sous les couvertures avec un petit grognement doublé d'un vague 'Naaaaaaaaan pas d'fonctions pour le devoir M'sieur"

Tsume éloigna sa main, l'expression indéchiffrable et retira les fleurs de son oreiller pour les poser sur sa table de nuit avant de se glisser entre les draps.

Trop jeune. Trop innocent.

Il ferma les yeux.

Une étendue blanche. Il était entouré de neige à perte de vue. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Sauf celui du vent qui mugissait. Mais un autre son le recouvrit peu à peu. Un hurlement de loup, auquel d'autres se joignirent. C'était un son qu'il reconnaissait. Un chant de tristesse infinie. Il chercha à en déterminer la provenance et avança un pas.

Il n'eut pas le temps de reposer son pied que déjà il était près d'eux.

Un rêve ? Oui. Ca devait être ça. Rien de bien inquiétant. Il tourna son attention sur la scène et changea d'avis, souhaita être ailleurs. Des souvenirs. Son pire souvenir.

Des loups, des humains et une fille fleur entouraient les corps sans vie d'un homme et d'un jeune loup.

Pas encore ! Il ne voulait pas revoir ça !

Il les vit tourner le dos et s'éloigner à l'exception d'un des loups qui leur dit qu'il les rejoindrait.

Il le vit s'asseoir près du corps du jeune loup.

Non.

Il se vit s'asseoir près du corps de Toboe.

'Tu as bien grandi dis moi... Quand on s'est rencontré tu n'étais encore qu'un petit gosse de rien. Je savais bien que tu adorais les humains plus que tout.'

C'était faux en réalité. En réalité, Toboe n'aimait pas les humains "plus que tout". Oui il était mort pour sauver un humain, tout comme il serait mort pour sauver l'un des leurs.

'Non, en fait je ne t'ai peut être jamais compris. Et pourtant avec toi je... Tu m'écoutes Toboe ? Un jour tu m'as demandé...'

Tsume, celui qui rêvait-se souvenait sentit une vague de rage le submerger. Contre lui-même. Contre ce type qui même maintenant n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il tenta de l'attraper par le col mais sa main passa à travers le tissu noir sans perturber le Tsume du rêve.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ! Tu aurais du ! Tu aurais du le faire quand il était encore en vie ! Mais tu étais trop lâche ! Tu as refusé de reconnaître qu'il n'était plus un jeune loup trop innocent ! Tout ça par peur du changement !

Mais pas plus qu'il ne l'avait senti, l'autre Tsume ne l'entendit pas, laissant le rêveur s'égosiller en vain.

'... n'avais besoin de personne, n'ai confiance en personne. J'ai trahi tout le monde autour de moi jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. J'aurais voulu t'emmener au Paradis... Et c'est toi qui m'a emmené jusqu'ici."

Tsume se laissa tomber dans la neige sans en ressentir le froid, toute colère envolée. C'est vrai. Il se souvenait maintenant.

Il vit son autre lui-même se relever et s'éloigner d'un pas pesant, les épaules voûtées par de trop nombreux regrets.

Ce n'était pas par peur du changement qu'il s'était voilé la vérité. C'était par crainte de le trahir et de le faire souffrir à son tour. Alors que c'est en faisant ça qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, le regard tourné vers le corps de Toboe.

Et si ça recommençait ? Et si de nouveau quelque chose arrivait à Toboe sans qu'ils ne soient allés au bout de leurs sentiments ? Pourrait-il supporter un tel gâchis en plus de ça ? Il ne voulait pas. Il avait assez de regret comme ça.

L'albinos ferma les yeux quand un rayon de soleil lui tomba en plein sur le visage.

Du soleil ? Mais... Et la neige ? Il rouvrit les yeux.

Il était dans sa chambre. Dans leur chambre.

Il tourna son visage sur sa gauche. Toboe dormait encore paisiblement.

Petit Toboe trop doux et trop gentil.

Petit Toboe qu'il se demandait si il le méritait.

Petit Toboe qui avait toujours sut ce qu'il voulait dans la vie.

Devenir l'ami d'un voleur, partir à la recherche du Paradis, protéger un humain qui haïssait les loups, protéger sa meute, se mettre hors la loi pour suivre son instinct, vivre avec eux et travailler dans une boutique de fleurs.

Et aimer un type sombre et désagréable au possible. L'aimer lui.

Une étrange chaleur commença à monter en lui alors qu'il contemplait son compagnon endormi, cette petite créature si paradoxale.

Toboe s'agita dans son sommeil. Une sensation bizarre sur son visage l'avait tiré des bras de Morphée, il y passa la main dans un geste fatigué et la laissa retomber aussi sec, prêt à se rendormir mais l'impression reprit dans son cou cette fois ci. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules en grognant.

La caresse se déplaça sur l'arrête de son nez et au même moment une senteur discrète envahit ses narines, intrigué, il entrouvrit les paupières, son champ de vision fut envahit par du rose foncé, des pétales aux bord frangés glissèrent de son nez à ses lèvres. Le châtain leva son regard vers son compagnon qu'il sentait allongé contre lui et rencontra deux yeux dans lesquels brillaient un feu qui le fait frissonner.

Il se redressa, saisit la fleur que Tsume lui laissa. Un œillet rose. Sa folie de la veille lui revint et il reporta son attention sur l'albinos qui lui retira le végétal des mains, le posant sur la table de chevet de son jeune compagnon avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Ce matin là, Hige ronchonna beaucoup contre Toboe qui exagérait à faire la grâce mat' sans prévenir et lorsque celui-ci se décida enfin à arriver, les joues un peu rouge et en chantonnant, il fut très étonné et assez vexé de voir que le chibi se semblait même pas entendre ses réprimandes.


	10. Nouvelle lettre

Titre : Quand tout est différent

Auteur/Artiste : Heera Ookami

Couple : TsumeToboe

Fandom : Wolf's rain

Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : PG-13

Thème : 2 Nouvelle Lettre

Disclaimer : Après ça, c'est même pas sur qu'on me laisse les regarder . 

Ce jour là, c'était une jolie après midi de printemps. Comme celle que l'on voit dans les films, le soleil, les oiseaux qui chantent, les couleurs éclatantes de l'herbe, des fleurs, des nuages et du ciel.

Une vision qui donnait un air de vie à un lieu de mort où quelques rares personnes se déplaçaient lentement en ce mois de mai 1920 au plein milieu de l'état de Californie.

Sauf que la plupart des gens présents ne se rendaient pas vraiment compte de la beauté du cadre. C'était le cas d'un jeune garçon d'à peine vingt ans.

Il se souvenait.

Le contraste entre le noir des mots et la blancheur du papier, rappelant la distinction entre la dureté qu'affichait son compagnon en public et la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Les trois mots qui l'avaient figé, effaçant tout ce qui l'entourait, qui avaient eu les même effets que le tout premier regard qu'il lui avait jeté.

Et puis le froid qui l'avait envahit. Différent, si différent de la chaleur de Tsume, de celle de ses baisers, de ses étreintes.

C'était tout ce qu'il restait. Une feuille de papier, une chaîne agrémentée de deux plaques métalliques, et des souvenirs. Trop nombreux, trop présent. D'une douceur douloureuse, d'une chaleur glacée et qui pourtant restaient si précieux.

Les larmes se mirent à couler tandis qu'il pressait les plaques d'identification contre ses lèvres dans un baiser glacé. Les gouttes salées glissèrent sur les joues pales, le coin des lèvres et finirent sur le document placé devant le jeune homme, diluant encore un peu plus les mots déjà à moitié effacés par le temps et des larmes passées.

Seul quelqu'un qui connaissait les phrases par cœur auraient pu y trouver les mots qui résumaient le télégramme.

Avril 1915. Terence Devise.

Mort au combat.

Terence, ou plutôt, comme aimait à l'appeler le jeune garçon, Tsume.

FIN


	11. Bonbon

Titre : Faible si faible

Auteur/Artiste : Heera Ookami

Couple : TsumeToboe

Fandom : Wolf's rain

Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : PG ( Tsume devrait surveiller sa façon de parler . )

Thème : 23 / Bonbon

Disclaimer : L'esclavage c'est pas bien, l'esclavage c'est interdit par la loi…. Une personne peut pas en posséder une autre… surtout quand c'est pas elle qui a eut le bonheur suprême de les créer. Dans ce cas, non seulement ils ne lui appartiennent pas, mais en plus elle peut rien en tirer.

Note : OH MY GOD XD

Note 2 : Nan nan j'suis pas morte . 

Tsume claqua la porte de sa chambre avec un juron et se laissa tomber sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête, les sourcils froncés pour faire bonne mesure.

Halloween. Il vous en foutrait des « halloween » lui ! Et puis quoi encore ? la Saint Valentin t'en qu'on y était ?

Il avait tout de suite deviné qu'il devait se méfier quand il avait vu l'aut' joufflu et son compagnon commencé à en parler à tout va avec des sourires en banane.

Bon c'est vrai qu'il était plutôt content de voir Toboe heureux. C'était plus fort que lui, alors il avait laissé faire quand lui et Hige avait commencé à refaire la déco' de leur appart, puis du magasin de fleur et même du garage !

Les couleurs étaient pas trop-trop moche alors ça allait.

Et puis ça avait été le « graaaaaaaaaaand soir » comme l'avait si bien dit Hige.

Ce dernier, dans son costume de squelette, avait alors passé la soirée dans le salon. A ouvrir aux hordes de gamins qui venaient frappés à la porte en réclamant des bonbons sous peine de farces en représailles.

Le premier gosse qui essayait d'abîmer le magasin de fleur au dessus duquel ils habitaient et où travaillait Toboe, Cheza et Hige, il le balançait contre le mur la tête la première. La boutique était importante à leurs yeux à tous en général, et à un certain petit trop sentimental en particulier.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci était de sortie – première raison d'être un peu sur les nerfs -. Il aimait avoir son compagnon près de lui, pas à dix kilomètres, il ne savait où. Surtout dans son costume de loup-garou, les oreilles et la queue étant non seulement de circonstance, mais aussi lui allait particulièrement bien, il faut avouer.

Enfin bref, son compagnon avait accompagné un de ses camarades de classe qui devait lui-même accompagner son petit frère et ses amis dans leur porte à porte.

A minuit, lorsque le cadet était revenu, il avait cru que ça en serait fini avec tout ça, mais non, ça aurait été trop beau.

Les mioches rentrés chez eux, Toboe était donc revenu et avait commencé à partager sa récolte entre tous les membres de leur petite bande.

Il avait regardé d'un œil méfiant son propre petit tas qui s'agrandissait.

Et refuser d'en avaler un seul lorsque la dégustation avait commencé. Ses petits machins aux couleurs douteuses et aux formes bizarroïdes ne lui inspiraient aucunement confiance et il n'appréciait pas le sucré plus que ça.

Alors évidemment, Hige avait commencé à se fiche de lui et son point serait sûrement – et sans qu'il le fasse exprès bien sur – allé à la rencontre d'une certaine pommette si Kiba n'y avait pas mit un frein et que Toboe ne lui aurait pas fait ses yeux de chien battu.

En désespoir de cause et avant de faire une bêtise, il avait quitté le salon en disant qu'il allait se pieuter.

Halloween… il vous en foutrait lui. Fête de merde, avec des conséquences de merde.

Telle était la conclusion de l'albinos quand la poignée de la porte s'abaissa doucement et Tsume ferma les yeux, faisant mine de dormir.

Toboe finit d'entrer complètement dans la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible et quitta rapidement son costume pour enfiler le pantalon et le T-shirt large ( son T-shirt pour être précis) qui lui servait de pyjama. Sa propre réserve de friandises à coté de lui et seulement éclairé de sa lampe de bureau, il sorti ses affaires de classe. Tsume se souvint que leur benjamin avait un devoir sur table important le lendemain et qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait finie une dissert' qu'il devait rendre.

Que du bonheur quoi.

Dans un silence seulement troublé par le bruissement des feuilles manipulées et le crissement de la mine sur le papier, l'albinos le regarda réviser, piochant parfois un bonbon d'une main distraite.

Il poussa un soupir à moitié écoeuré. Même de dos, même si son compagnon ne disait rien, Tsume voyait bien qu'il était mal. Et jura mentalement.

Fais ch' tiens, depuis quand il connaissait aussi bien des personnes lui ?

Et depuis quand il s'en souciait puisqu'on y était ?

Le soupir vira au désabusé. Question conne. C'était depuis que le châtain était de retour dans sa vie, voila depuis quand c'était.

Se rabrouant lui-même d'être si faible, il se leva et se dirigea silencieusement vers le bureau.

Fête de merde tiens. L'année prochaine, il se barrerait jusqu'à ce que toutes les décorations aient virées.

Il arriva derrière son compagnon au moment même où celui-ci insérait une nouvelle sucrerie entre ses dents.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Franchement il était devenu bien faible.

Il se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de l'étudiant et lui mit une main sur la joue pour tourner son visage dans sa direction, notant au passage les grands yeux écarquillés où l'ahurissement laissa place à l'étonnement lorsqu'il le reconnut.

Tellement faible.

Et il l'embrassa, glissant doucement sa langue entre les deux lèvres sucrées par les friandises qui y étaient déjà passé.

Il goûta chaque recoin de la bouche de son compagnon, en prenant son temps.

Désespérément faible.

Il se releva, planta un dernier baiser sur la tempe de Toboe, accompagnée d'une caresse du bout des doigts dans le cou et vira les fringues qu'il n'avait pas quitté plus tôt, restant juste en T-shirt et boxer.

Alors qu'il se coulait entre les draps, la lumière de lampe de bureau s'éteignit et il se fit rejoindre, une silhouette un peu trop maigre se glissant entre ses bras sans qu'il ne l'en empêche.

Il referma ses bras autour du corps de son compagnon et eut un sourire d'autodérision.

Oui, vraiment très très faible décidément.

Mais l'honneur restait sauf.


End file.
